


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story: Star Wars Edition

by MorgenRose0407



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker - centered, Hamilton - Freeform, Help I'm addicted, Rewrite, Seriously this is a cry for help, Song: Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story, this song makes me cry every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgenRose0407/pseuds/MorgenRose0407
Summary: The greatest song of Hamilton rewritten to fit the story of Anakin Skywalker
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story: Star Wars Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me I'm addicted to this song and this musical I can't STOP
> 
> ALSO! Some bits don't exactly fit the rhythm of the song at points, but like....I tried my best lol.  
> Please tell me what you think!

[QUI-GON JINN]  
Let me tell you what I wish they’d taught  
Within the Jedi preparatory  
You have no control:

[JINN AND COMPANY]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

[OBI-WAN KENOBI]  
Master Windu:

[MACE WINDU]  
I’ll give Young Skywalker this:  
He was perhaps the greatest Knight among us  
But, he was just a Knight

[JINN AND COMPANY]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

[KENOBI]  
Count Dooku:

[COUNT DOOKU]  
He did what all other Jedi could not  
And though he received little credit for beating me,  
It’s credit nonetheless

[JINN AND COMPANY]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

[AHSOKA TANO]  
Every other Jedi Knight becomes a Master  
Every other Jedi shouldn’t fear their troops’ blasters

[KENOBI]  
But when you’ve passed, who remembers your fame?  
Who keeps in the shame?  
[KENOBI AND MEN]  
Who tells your story?  
Who tells your story?

[TANO AND WOMEN]  
Who tells your story?  
Your story?

[WOMEN]  
Luke and Leia

[LUKE SKYWALKER AND LEIA ORGANA]  
We put ourselves into your narrative

[WOMEN]  
Luke and Leia

[LEIA ORGANA]  
I stop crying about Alderaan  
I help when I’m called upon  
We’ll fix this world

[COMPANY]  
Luke and Leia

[LUKE SKYWALKER]  
I interview every trooper who fought by your side

[REX/FIVES/ECHO]  
He tells our story

[LEIA ORGANA]  
I try to make sense of the politics our mother worked through  
You really both worked as if you were running out of-

[TWINS AND COMPANY]  
Time

[LUKE SKYWALKER AND LEIA ORGANA]  
We rely on—

[LUKE SKYWALKER/LEIA ORGANA/HAN SOLO]  
Han Solo

[LUKE SKYWALKER]  
When he’s around-

[LUKE SKYWALKER/LEIA ORGANA/HAN SOLO]  
We tell your story

[LEIA ORGANA]  
He flies all over giving aid-

[LUKE SKYWALKER/LEIA ORGANA/HAN SOLO]  
With Chew

[LUKE SKYWALKER AND LEIA ORGANA]  
When we needed him most, he came back on—

[TWINS AND COMPANY]  
Time

[LEIA ORGANA]  
And we’re still not through  
We asked ourselves, “What would you do if you had more—”

[TWINS AND COMPANY]  
Time

[LUKE SKYWALKER  
The Force, in its wisdom  
It gave us what you never had  
It gave us more-

[TWINS AND COMPANY]  
Time

[LUKE SKYWALKER]  
I began building the new Jedi Temple for those needing counsel

[QUI-GON JINN/MACE WINDU/OBI-WAN KENOBI]  
He tells our story

[LEIA ORGANA]  
We fight hard against slavery  
You could have too had you only had—

[TWINS AND COMPANY]  
Time

[LEIA ORGANA]  
And when our time is up, have we done enough?

[LUKE SKYWALKER AND LEIA ORGANA]  
Will they tell our story?

[COMPANY]  
Will they tell your story?

[LEIA ORGANA]  
Oh. Can we show you what we’re proudest of?

[COMPANY]  
Independence

[LUKE SKYWALKER]  
We established independence from the Empire across the galaxy

[COMPANY]  
Independence

[LEIA ORGANA]  
We help save hundreds of families  
We get to see them reunite

[COMPANY]  
Independence

[LUKE SKYWALKER]  
In their embraces we see you, mother father  
We know you would embrace us too if you only had-

[TWINS AND COMPANY]  
Time

[LEIA ORGANA]  
And when my time is up

[LUKE SKYWALKER]  
Have I done enough?

[LUKE SKYWALKER AND LEIA ORGANA]  
Will they tell my story?

[COMPANY]  
Will they tell your story?

[LUKE SKWALKER AND LEIA ORGANA]  
Oh, we can’t wait to meet you in the end,  
It’s only a matter of-

[TWINS AND COMPANY]  
Time

[COMPANY]  
Will they tell your story?  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?  
Will they tell your story?  
Who lives, who dies—

[COMPANY]  
Time…  
Time…  
Time...

[FULL COMPANY]  
Who tells your story?


End file.
